Sins, Surprises, and Shadowhunters
by Ellie weasel
Summary: Clary is adjusting to life as a Shadowhunter, with Jace by her side. She gets used to training, and Isabelle's cooking and shopping trips, but she is not prepared when a series of mysterious demon attacks appear, and she is forced to fight.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue,**_

**Hi peeps. This is just a small prologue to begin with, there will be more I promise! **

**Disclaimer: I don not own any of the characters except for the ones I make up… yada, yada, yada.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Clary looked out into the quiet blackness of the night, her cheese sandwich in her hand. She wore only her cotton pj's, and despite it being the season of summer, the air was still cool.

She was thinking. How long had it been since she had come back from Idris? How long had it been since she'd fallen for Jace? How long would she live if she chose to be a part of the shadowhunter world?

Footsteps on the gravel snapped her out of her thinking trance, and she quickly stood up and pressed herself against the wall of the institute. Who the hell was it? Clary breathed a sigh of relief when the silhouette formed the shape of Isabelle, and not some demon.

"Oh, Clary it's you!" Isabelle exclaimed. "I thought it was some random stalker sleeping outside the institute."

Clary grinned and shook her head. "Nope, it just little old me"

Isabelle frowned. "You have to be cold, it's like, 11 at night and you only have cotton pjs on? Are you crazy?"

Clary grinned. It was not unusual for Iz to be this fussy.

"You are going to need to go to sleep, Clary my dear" Iz said. "Magnus is hosting another party tomorrow night, and we need to find something to wear!" She said it as if it was the most exciting thing in the world. "Mum gave me $500 for this weekend, and if we can find some cheap shoes, you'll be set.

Clary gaped. "No Iz, you are not spending $250 on me for one party. There is no way."

"Whatever, you'll know I'll win anyway" The shadowhunter grinned.

Clary groaned and made her way back inside to sleep before Isabelle PUT her to sleep.

Clary woke the next morning groggy eyed, and grumpy, and it was only going to get worse as the shopping spree began. She apprehensively climbed down the stairs and made her way into the kitchen for an Isabelle-free meal. She was out of luck. Isabelle had already seated the boys, and was making either a pancake or an omelette, Clary wasn't sure which. She grimaced and took a seat next to her golden haired, sarcastic, boyfriend, who looked at her with eyes that said _it's probably poisonous, so eat some of my toast instead,_ and then gave her a grin and a kiss.

"I'm in for it, you know" Clary whispered. "She's taking me shopping today!"

Jace grinned, "I would save you, but you look hot in those dresses, so go find another superhero."

Clary glared at him and then let out a small smile. Shopping had it's advantages.

**Yes, I know it's short, but the real story will start soon, starting with shopping in the next chapter. **


	2. Shopping Spree's and Shoe Tragedies

_**Chapter 1 – Shopping spree's and shoe tragedies.**_

**1****st**** Chapter…yay!! **

**Disclaimer - see previous chapter. **

Clary unwillingly climbed out of the taxi and onto the hot asphalt of the shopping mall car park. Isabelle was ready with her wallet in hand, and a smile plastered on her face.

"This will be fun." She said.

Together the two girls made their way across the car park and into the air conditioned mall. Clary was wondering which shop Isabelle would push her into first. She could see a range of dress shops, all of which Iz scanned her eyes over without a reaction. Once Isabelle got her bearings, she pulled Clary towards an escalator.

"Where are we going, Iz?" Clary asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"A shop called _Beelo_, it's awesome, but they don't always have what I want" she said.

Clary saw the shop from a mile away, with a hot pink interior, and loud music pumping from it, she groaned internally. It was going to be a long day.

Iz dragged her across to the shop once they were off the escalator, and Clary almost immediately got a headache from the music. She heard a gasp from the other side of the store, and Isabelle had picked up a hideous blue thing with almost no material attached to it.

"Clary! It would look so good on you!" Izzy called.

Clary walked over and looked through the rack herself, seeing if there was anything reasonable, whilst dismissing the idea of the blue dress. She pulled out a red strapless dress that was reasonably cute, but Isabelle though otherwise.

"It's too long, and the design is stupid" She said "Besides, the red would clash with your hair"

Clary put the dress back in its rightful place, and continued her search. As Isabelle said, there were a few cute things, but they were not what Clary wanted, and not what Isabelle would allow.

After about 15 minutes, Iz decided that they would find nothing in _Beelo_, and so she climbed on another escalator which took them up to another shop with a bright white interior, and a shop label which read _Holler!. _Clary was at least grateful for the fact that the music was not as loud.

Isabelle came across a cute hot pink dress that she adored as soon as they walked into the shop, which was covered in satin material. Isabelle squealed with delight and without another word ran into the change rooms to try it on.

Clary followed behind, to be her advisor.

Iz came out with the dress on, and Clary thought it looked stunning on her, it was a look that Clary would never be able to pull off. The pink dress was fitted and strapless, and had satin ruffles that clung to the bodice, and ran to about mid thigh. Isabelle couldn't stop smiling.

"It looks good on you, Iz" Clary said.

Isabelle's smile faded when she saw the price tag. She frowned.

"It's $299." She said. "If I buy this, I won't be able to buy shoes."

Clary saw her disappointment. "Iz, you don't need shoes. You have about 50 pairs of them at home."

"But none of them go with this dress!"

Clary sighed. "Iz, buy the dress, and you can take my shoe money. I can borrow a pair of your shoes. "

"Nah, don't worry Clary. I'll find another dress. Besides, you don't have my size foot, and I need a new pair of heels."

Clary rolled her eyes as she searched awkwardly through the shop to find something that she liked, while Isabelle disappeared into one of the racks. She returned five minutes later with 4 dresses slung over one shoulder. One was purple decorated with black lace, another was green with only one shoulder, the other two were plain black.

"Get into a change room and try them all on!" Isabelle yelled as Clary walked over to the change rooms. "Show me all of them!"

In the change room, Clary looked at her reflection. She had tried on the purple dress first, and she hated it. It was too….revealing for her liking. But she showed Isabelle anyway. When she walked out Isabelle scrunched up her nose, which was a relief, because it meant she wasn't going to bully her into buying it. The green one came next. Clary loved the colour, but the one shoulder was bothering her, and she felt it would fall down. Isabelle's reaction was the same as the purple dress.

When Clary tried on the black dress her eyes went wide. She thought she looked like a prostitute. They were way too short and neither of them had sleeves. She didn't even bother to show Iz.

The next store they ventured into was called _Sarah_'s _Wardrobe. _Clary walked in and immediately fell in love. The dress was blue and black, and had little pleated fan-shaped decoration all over the skirt. The bodice was fitted and strapless. Clary's jaw dropped and she ran over to it. Isabelle followed close behind.

"Oh my God Iz! It's gorgeous!" Clary squealed.

"That is so hot!" Isabelle replied.

Clary looked at the length of the dress. "But I think it's too short for me."

Isabelle laughed. "Clary, honey, no dress is too short when Jace is your boyfriend."

"You're right" Clary laughed, as she ran to the changing rooms.

Once she had come out, Isabelle had found a dress. This one had a fitted gold sparkly bodice, and a black ruffled skirt. She smiled and gave Clary the thumbs up when she saw her.

Once she had changed back into normal clothes, Clary looked at the price tag on her dress, and was surprised to find that it was only $120. She still had money to buy shoes.

"That was successful" Isabelle said when they were walking out of the shop. "Now we have to do shoes."

Clary ran over to a shoe store and picked out a pair of 4 inch black heels that laced to her ankle. "I like these" she said. Pick some out for you and let's go. My feet hurt"

Izzy rolled her eyes and went into an isle. She came back two minutes later with gold heels that were unbelievably high. "Ok," she said "Time to go get ready!"

Clary sighed. The mission was only half over.


	3. Magus and the announcement

_**Chapter 2 – Magnus and the announcement.**_

**Wow, today I decided to keep writing this fic cause I was bored! It's not mushy, or fluffy, yet. Buuut, Clary and Jace do have a lovey dovey scene. :D**

**Disclaimer – don't own anything, blah, blah.**

* * *

Clary stepped out of Izzy's room, all done up. Her curly hair that was usually untamed was no match for mousse and hairspray, so it was done up with all the curls spilling over her back. Her shoes were definitely not as high as Izzy's, but they were still hard to walk in. She had to be taught how to walk before she made a fool of herself out in the open.

Her eyes were rimmed with sparkly eyeliner, (which Magnus would approve of) and Izzy had covered her eyelids in a shimmering sky blue powder.

As much as there was an Isabelle side, there was always a Jace side. _He'll freak if I'm not carrying any weapons,_ she thought before making her grand entrance. So she ran across to her room to retrieve a small dagger and of course, her stele. As she was wondering where to put them, Iz came in and flung a thin sheath attached to a lacey thing to her. "Put it up your leg, out of sight" She was instructed. Clary turned a bright red.

Fifteen minutes later, she's walking down the stairs behind Isabelle, whose beauty she could never compete with. She kept her head down when she walked, afraid that if she got too distracted she would loose her footing and go flying. But she arrived to the floor safe, but she still avoided Jace's gaze. When she was brave enough to take a peek, his mouth was slightly ajar, and Alec was pretending to pick his jaw off the floor.

"Isabelle!" He exclaimed. "How the hell do you expect to be able to walk in those things!"

Isabelle grinned. "Trust me" she said "I could walk in heels before I could walk barefoot. I'll be fine."

Alec didn't seem convinced, and Jace wasn't exactly paying attention. He was still looking at Clary, his eyes wide"

Clary giggled. "Stop staring, it's rude" she laughed.

Jace smiled. "You look amazing."

"Yeah, Izzy got to me"

Clary made her way into his arms, He wore a pair of black jeans and a white collared shirt, a casual look that he managed to look good in. "Where are your weapons?" He asked her.

Clary reached up and whispered. "Trust me, you don't want to know".

Jace smiled. "Oh, I think I do."

"Ok, break it up, lovebirds. I don't want to have to puke all over this new dress" Izzy said.

The four walked out the door and waited for Simon with the van.

"Jeez, Iz. I'm having trouble walking in these and you just saunter along." Clary complained as the group walked down Magnus' street. Izzy looked behind her to where Clary was walking with Jace.

"Practice, darling" she replied, turning back to put her arm abound Simon.

They arrived at Magnus' doorstep, and they were greeted by a familiar white fluffy cat, who was decorated in glitter and a bow tie. Clary leant down to say hello and give him a pat.

"Hello, Chairman. Where is your master?"

As if on cue, a glittery warlock appeared in front of them, sparkling from his pink and black spiky hair, to his turquoise sequined converse sneakers.

"Hey guys, Al,, " He greeted them. "Oh, goody. The bartender is serving up some shape shifting drinks. Want one, rat boy?" Magnus smiled. Simon grimaced.

"I think I'll pass."

The place was crowded, and you couldn't walk a metre without saying "excuse me," or "pardon me". Clary was uncomfortable and did not like the environment. Alec and Magnus had slid off somewhere, and Izzy was sitting on Simon's lap, whispering into his ear over the loud music. Clary was watching them when her phone rang from her bag. She picked it up and read the caller I.D. "Mum" it read. She rolled her eyes and made a move to get outside away from all the noise. Once outside, she slid her phone open.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clary!"

"Hi, mum"

"I have some exciting news!"

Clary rolled her eyes. She had probably found her emerald earrings from when she lost them the other day.

"What is it, mum?"

Jocelyn squealed. "Luke and I are getting married. He proposed to me tonight!"

Clary let her jaw drop.

"Oh my God mum! That's awesome. I'm at Magnus' at the moment, so I can't come to congratulate. But I totally would."

"Thanks baby. Listen, my phone's low on charge, so I gotta go. I love you heaps. Stay safe."

" 'Kay mum. I'll call you tomorrow or something. I love you too, bye!"

Clary smiled as she shut her phone. Her mum sounded genuinely happy, and it was something that Clary wished she saw more of.

Clary looked over her shoulder back into the room, where all the party-goers were dancing and chatting away. She didn't want to go back in there just yet. She turned back around and looked down onto the streets of Brooklyn, all so dark and mysterious with lights of apartments here and there. She turned her emerald gaze to the sky, trying to find a glimpse of a star. But there were clouds out tonight, and the smog from the city usually covered up the sky anyway. As much as she loved her home, New York, Clary couldn't stop thinking about how gorgeous Idris was. The sky was always clear, a perfect blanket of navy, with silver rhinestone stars. Clary wondered where her Mother and Luke would get married.

_Those two really are in love_, Clary thought to herself. Then she felt a pair of warm hands rest on her shoulders. She turned around to face the golden haired beauty that stood before her.

"Hey" Jace said. "Why are you out here? The party's in there" he pointed with a thumb over his shoulder. Then he saw that something was different in Clary's eyes, something that was not there when they came to the party. His forehead creased with worry. "What's the matter?"

Clary smiled. "Nothing" she said, and went to sit down on the small bench that sat on the balcony. Jace followed behind her.

"That's bull, Clary." He said. "There's something different in your eyes." Jace went and sat beside Clary on the wooden seat, before studying her face carefully.

Clary laughed. "Everything's fine, Jace!" she said, taking his hands. "My mum just called to say that she and Luke are getting married!" She laughed again as Jace breathed out a sigh, which soon turned to a smile. "That's great!" he said enthusiastically. "They're happy together, aren't they?"

Clary nodded. "They make a great couple, and mum sounded so happy on the phone. I'm just glad she's found someone who can treat her right."

Jace nodded in agreement. Then the two sat in silence, both looking to the night sky.

"I want to go dance" Clary finally said. "Where's Izzy?" She stood up and pulled Jace with her. Together, they made their way through the crowded apartment, and found Izzy sitting next to Simon, she was drinking a pink lemonade, or, that's what it looked like.

Clary walked over to her, took a sip of Isabelle's drink, to discover that it definitely wasn't pink lemonade. She screwed up her nose at the bitter taste.

"Let's go dance before the night is over Iz!" Clary half yelled to her friend. Izzy happily agreed. The two walked off to what used to be Magnus' living room, but was now a multicoloured dance floor. They instantly found the beat, and their inner need to dance.

The party would have gone on forever, but Clary was getting tired, and Izzy had early training tomorrow. Alec had decided to stay with Magnus, and so Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Simon made their way out of the apartment and to Simon's van. Clary had taken off her heels because her feet felt like they were going to explode, while Izzy still walked casually with hers. Clary yawned as they all started to get into the van. They did up seatbelts, and then Jace pulled Clary close, giving her the chance to rest her head on his shoulder.

"You know" she started. "You didn't kiss me once at that party."

Jace raised his eyebrows. "You're right" he said.

Clary waited for more, but it didn't come. "You aren't going to make up for it now?" she asked.

Jace shrugged. "Nah" he said, before grinning ear to ear "You're going to have to wait."

Clary pouted and yawned again, feeling her eyes getting heavier and heavier with each blink. She closed them, relieving the weight of her lids, before slowly sinking into darkness. And just before she fell completely to sleep, she could've sworn she felt a feather light touch on her lips. Clary smiled with her eyes closed. "You just couldn't resist" she said, before sinking fully asleep.

* * *

**TaaDaa!! Nawww, bit of a sweet moment at the end. :) Ummm, there were dress links on my profile, but it appears that they no longer have those dresses available. So that sucks. :( But Yaaayy a wedding!! Haha. Review for me please!! ~ Weasel.**


	4. Running in to the Unexpected

**Hey hey! I finally found time now that it's holidays to update! The first little bit is in clary's pov, just so you can see how she felt the morning after the party, and then it goes back into third person. Yeah. :) **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own anything, except a mysterious new character who is mentioned in this chapter...and my plotline. :) **

(Clary POV)

I stared up at Jace, who was hovering above my sleeping body. I was wrapped up in my pyjamas, and covered with a layer of blanket. I groaned.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. Up and at 'em!" Jace semi-yelled. I groaned again.

"I'm tired, Jace. Let me sleep." I threw a pillow over my head and turned over, so that he couldn't get to my ears. I was unsuccessful. He ripped the pillow off from my head and made a loud fog-horn type noise at the top of his lungs – and right into my ear. I jumped a mile into the air and landed awkwardly on my bed. My eyes were wide and frightened and my hair was closely resembling a mop. I sat up awkwardly and gave my best evil glare to Jace, who was bent over laughing at me.

"That's the last time I leave my bedroom door unlocked in the morning." I grumbled. Jace just kept laughing. He was already dressed in loose jeans and a t shirt. We didn't have to train today. I slowly got up.

"Why did you feel the need to wake me up at..." I trailed off and looked at the clock which glowed on my bedside table. "11! By the Angel!" I quickly jumped out of bed and pushed a reluctant Jace out of my bedroom door. It was quite a difficult task because I was so short. I shut the door and locked it, before yelling out to Jace.

"Don't even think about it, Jace! I'll be out in a sec." I heard him chuckle from the other side of the door. I ran over to my dresser and pulled out whatever I could find – dark denim skinny jeans and a 'Transformers' bumblebee tee (courtesy of Simon) – before I ran over to the door, unlocked it, and ran across to the bathroom with a hairbrush in hand, leaving a smirking Jace in the hallway.

I slowly ran a brush through my tangled red hair, and Jace watched me in the mirror, studying my outfit.

"Robots? Seriously, Clary. I thought that you'd be past the cartoon enemies now that you fight real demons in real life." Jace said. I laughed.

"Not just any robot. It's bumblebee! He's my favourite transformer." I said, finishing my brushing. Jace looked completely and utterly confused, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Um, I'm not quite sure what a transformer is, but last time i checked, that a bumblebee was a flying yellow and black insect with a deadly stinger attached to its behind. Ouch!" Jace said.

Clary laughed. "You deprived child. One day I'll show you transformers. You can be Optimus Prime if you like."

Jace's eyes went wide. "How many robots – sorry – transformers are there?"

Clary giggled. "Well, I told you I'd show you. But not today. I need to go see mum and Luke. They got engaged last night, remember?"

Jace smiled. "Can I come? I promise to be good" He flashed a winning smile at Clary, and she agreed immediately.

"But I'm going to go get some flowers first. Mum loves flowers."

I threw a pair of Chuck Taylors onto my feet, and held my hand out to Jace, who took it into his.

(No –one's POV)

Jocelyn rushed to the door to answer it. Who could it be? She was still in her pyjama's, because she wasn't expecting a visitor today. Luke yelled across from the living room. "Honey, have you got that?"

"Yeah, I got it." Jocelyn reached the door and pulled it open. On her doorstep was Clary, smiling widely, and Jace, his hand in hers with a polite grin on his face. In Clary's other hand was a bunch of flowers. It was a very surprising sight. But Jocelyn wasn't complaining.

"Oh, Darling!" She cried, reaching out and hugging her daughter. "Oh, what a surprise! Jace! Good to see you!"

Jace, who had warmed up to his girlfriends mother, smiled. "Nice to see you too, Future- Mrs-Garroway. Congratulations."

"Oh, thank you" Jocelyn said, a little overwhelmed at the surprise of being called by Luke's last name. "Come in! Sorry!" Jocelyn stepped aside and let the two visitors in. Clary gave her mother the colourful bunch of flowers and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so happy for you, Mum!" She said.

"Jocelyn, honey, who is it?" Luke called from the living room.

Jocelyn ushered Clary and Jace into the living room, where they could see Luke.

"Hey kids!" He boomed. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you went to a party last night?"

Clary smiled. "Hey, Luke. Nice to see you." She said, hugging her future step dad. "Yeah, we went to Magnus' last night. But I wanted to come see you to congratulate you!"

"Aww, thanks Clary" Luke said, ruffling her red hair.

"Ok, you two. You want anything to eat? Drink? We don't have much, but you can help yourself to whatever's here" Jocelyn called from the kitchen.

Clary then realised that it was almost lunch time, and she hadn't even had anything that resembled breakfast! She was starving.

"Actually, Mum, any sort of food would be wonderful..."

Clary and Jace walked through the streets of New York, getting back to the institute. Jocelyn and Luke were very happy that they had come to visit, and together over lunch they discussed the possibilities of the engagement party. They had finally settled on a date, and a venue, and it was booked. The couple had wanted the celebration of their engagement to still be in the warmer season, as it was too cold in winter. So the party was relatively soon.

It was getting to be late afternoon, almost early evening, and Clary and Jace were nearly at the institute. They had been discussing cartoon heroes, and how Jace knew of nearly none, except for batman.

"You need to be educated in the subject of cartoons" Clary laughed, shaking her head.

"Oh, come on. So you can name all the cartoon characters from Marnell or whatever. But I bet you can't name all the species of demon." Jace rebutted

Clary laughed again. Jace loved the sound. "It's Marvel, you dummy. No I can't name all the species of demon. So what? I can name simple ones. Can you name all the species of demon?"

Jace's shrunk back and looked awkwardly from side to side. Clary burst out into hysterics.

"You hypocrite!" She giggled. "Not even you can name all the species of demon!"

Jace smiled and slid his arm around her waist. "I used to know them all, but then when the battle happened – "Jace paused, remembering the hideous event. "I saw ones I had never encountered before. Now I don't know how many there could be out there, and I need to know, cause then I can kill them. Send them back to hell where they belong" He tensed up, and his arm around Clary tightened.

"Jace, what's wrong?" Clary asked. Jace clamped a hand over her mouth and pulled her with him over beside an apartment block. In the alleyway, there were two men and one woman. Jace slowly removed his hand from Clary's mouth, and tried to catch some of their conversation. Clary also strained her ears to see if she could catch anything.

"...Nothing there! I swear, he needs to pull his act together if he wants this red haired chick of his." One of the men said. Another replied.

"Yeah, and i reckon we need to know what he wants with her too! I wanna know what we're capturing the kid for. He can go get his own experiments for all i care."

The woman butted in, and joined the conversation. "His brother already failed at it. The angel got him. He tried to get his daughter, and her boyfriend and use them to his advantage along with Jonathan. Valentine, his name was."

Clary gasped and choked back tears. These people were after her, and possibly Jace. She covered her mouth to be careful not to make any noise.

"Come on, guys. We need to go report back to him. We can keep going tomorrow." The girl said. She removed a hand from her big black cloak, and it buzzed with a dark maroon spark. She turned her arm in a sweeping motion to herself and the other men, and they were gone.

Clary slid down the brick wall behind her, and covered her face in her hands. Once again, she felt she had put herself and her other friends and loved ones of this world into danger. All because of her.

**:) Ohhh Shnap! Who could this mysterious new person be? And why is he after Clary? You will just have to review so I will keep posting and soon enough the secret will be revealed. Hehe. Hope you liked the whole transformers thing, I'm a little bit obsessed with them myself, and bumblebee is such a babe, that i thought he could be included. :) **


	5. Orange Juice and Nightmares

**Another chapter for those who read. Please REVIEW! I got none for the last chapter and now I am sad. :( But I'm still writing anyways. :P **

Clary could only feel the steady rock of Jace as he walked. She could not see, could not think, and was oblivious to her surroundings. She was so scared. She let out a shaky breath and hugged herself tighter into Jace, who was carrying her. She felt kind of pathetic, all this training only to be traumatized by a few people she didn't even know, and she wasn't even strong enough to walk back to the Institute. She sighed and pushed herself down so that Jace would let her go, and she could stand. Her feet hit the hard concrete ground, and she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Clary gave an apologetic look to her angelic boyfriend, who watched her warily. Then she started walking. It was time she was strong enough to fight.

Jace sat down in the kitchen, early the next morning. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of the traditional shadowhunter pants. It was 5am, and he had gotten up to train. But he couldn't stop thinking about the incident that had happened the day before. Clary was so shaken up. She wasn't crying, but she was doing something worse; shutting down. She wouldn't even talk to Jace once they got back to the Institute. She gave him a hug, then nodded recognition to Isabelle, and ran off into her room. Later that night Jace had found her sitting on her bed, and her sketch book out in front of her. On a page, there was a drawing of the people they had seen that day, and next to it was a rune that Jace did not recognise. But then Clary looked up from her drawing, and Jace saw it in her eyes – _hate_.

Back to his senses in the kitchen, Jace knew that she couldn't blame this on herself. She was too fragile. Not in a physical sense – not at all. In fact, she had nearly caught up to the others in training. But she had gone through a lot in her life, finally defeating her horrible father, just to know that there is someone else after her.

He twirled his stele through his pointer and middle finger, a habit he had picked up on whenever he was in thought. He was just about to start making his way into the training room when Isabelle walked through the doorway into the kitchen. She wasn't training, that much was obvious. She was dressed in satin hot pink pyjamas and fluffy slippers, and her hair hung down near the small of her back instead of in a long braid. She grumbled and shuffled into the kitchen - to where the fridge was – and got out a carton of orange juice. Jace watched with one eyebrow raised as she poured the contents of the carton into a glass.

"Feeling alright Iz?" Jace asked.

By this time Izzy was skulling the glass of orange juice, and she released one hand from the glass just to stick her middle finger up at her adoptive brother. Jace laughed.

"Is Clary alright? She was a little distant last night." Izzy said, wiping her mouth on her wrist.

Jace's smile turned to an expression of confusion. He shook his head. "I really don't know, Iz."

Izzy gave him a sad smile and lightly touched his arm. "I'm sure she'll be fine this morning." She sighed and started walking towards the hallway. "I'm going back to bed. I don't even know why I got up in the first place..." She scrunched up her face in confusion and rubbed a hand through her hair. Jace raised an eyebrow and pointed to the orange juice carton still sitting on the bench top. "Oh yeah" Izzy said. "Orange juice, right." She gave a smug smile and pulled puppy dog eyes. "You know you want to put it away for your gorgeous sister?" She quivered her bottom lip in a pout.

Jace laughed. He liked the few times that he and Izzy had where they could get along – but on the other hand, he also liked teasing the crap out of her too.

Izzy smiled and mumbled a 'thanks' before trudging back into her room.

Jace decided after a while to do the same. It was a rare day when he didn't get up to train, but he really wasn't in the mood for it today, and so he made his way up the hallway also.

Clary was having a dream. Not a dream – a nightmare. There was a man, and he was a warlock. He had maroon sparks and rays of light appearing from his hands. After a while of watching from behind a heavy black curtain, Clary came to a realisation. The warlock had familiar black spiky hair, and cat like eyes that resembled a pair she had seen multiple times. It was Magnus Bane. Clary reached out to him, but as soon as she put her small, pale hand on his black cloak, his face materialised. He changed to the girl that Clary saw on the street the previous afternoon. The warlock who was out to get her, the one with the other two men. Clary retreated, and bumped into another figure, this time, it was a face she didn't know. He had dark blonde hair, cut really short, he was remarkably tall and looked to be about mid forties. He smiled cruelly, and raised his two hands. Clary could feel some sort of heat radiating from behind her, and she quickly turned her head to find that the female warlock was behind her, her hands either side of Clary's head. Clary tried to let out a scream, but her vocal chords wouldn't work, she couldn't even speak. Then it made sense for her to run, but when she tried to move her legs, they may as well have been stuck to the ground with cement. She couldn't move, and she couldn't scream. She just had to wait, and hope that there was some sort of superhero in this dream.

"Get her." The man said, and Clary felt a jolt through her body as the warlock put her glowing hands on either side of Clary's face.

She woke up on the floor, tangled in her bed sheets and covered in sweat. Her hands were cold, and she could feel a draft coming under her bedroom door. It made her shiver. She groaned and picked herself up off the floor, and just as she sat back down on the bed, Jace burst through the door, shirtless. He ran over to where she sat, breathing heavily on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her cold body, and pressed his lips to her hair. He pulled away too soon.

"What happened?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"I had a dream" Clary replied. "And those people were there. The ones that we saw on the street. The warlock tortured me, and you weren't there and...and...and"

Jace pulled her closer to him, rocking them slowly back and forth. "I'm sorry" She whispered. "I'm such a wimp. You and Iz and Alec are all so powerful. You're so strong. And here I am crying about something that didn't even happen. I'm an idiot." Clary shook her head.

Jace hugged his breaking girlfriend to his chest. Her tears running down his bare skin. Clary didn't even know she was crying until she felt the warmth of her own tears on her cheeks. She pulled back and wiped her eyes. She tried to give her boyfriend a smile.

Jace laughed and kissed her lips. "You're stronger than me, Clarissa." He whispered. Clary sighed.

"I love you Jace" She said.

Jace looked at her and searched for something in her eyes. He brushed a stray copper curl out of her eyes, and smiled. "And I love you, Clary."

Clary smiled to herself, and looked up at Jace. "I'm never going to get back to sleep, and I've – " She stopped when she realised Jace was dressed in his shadowhunter pants. "You were training" She said.

"Yeah. Well, no." Jace replied. "I was...um, too caught up in other things."

Clary hung her head. "You were thinking about what happened yesterday afternoon." She whispered. "I'm sick of making you guys worry. I'm sick of putting you all in danger. It's all because of me."

Jace put his finger under Clary's chin, and slowly lifted her head. "We don't mind, Clary. It's our job." Jace kissed her lips softly. "I think you need to get back to sleep" He said. "You need your rest."

Clary grabbed his hand when he tried to walk away. "Don't go!" She said. "The nightmares will come back."

Jace smiled and walked over to the other side of her bed. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He said. Clary sighed shakily and lay back down, snuggling tight into Jace's chest.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Jace wrapped his arms around her delicate body, which was wrapped in her summer pyjamas. He held her as she slowly drifted into a state of unconsciousness, and Jace silently promised that he would never let any of those people near his girl.

**I'm not exactly happy with this chapter. I'm sorry that not much happens and all, but I think that the real action and stuff will start next chapter. I'm going on holidays soon, and I'll take my laptop and work on the next few chapters hopefully. :) I'm also sorry that there's not much Clary/Jace stuff happening yet, but it will come in good time. :) Please review!**


End file.
